Lamour Than Meets the Eye
by Flowerfull
Summary: Due to a technical error, MAD agent Lana Lamour is being released from prison, and is going to get revenge on Inspector Gadget for her incarceration. But it may not be quite so simple. Could Inspector Gadget figure out what's really going on? Well, no, probably not, but maybe Penny could...
1. Lana's Release

**Lamour Than Meets the Eye**

**Chapter 1: Lana's Release**

It was morning in Metro City, and Inspector Gadget was frying some eggs, while Brain was eating dog food, and Penny was pouring herself some cereal.

"I could cook you up some eggs, you know," Gadget said. "I'm quite the cook, you know."

"It's OK," Penny said, smiling innocently. "You don't have to go through the trouble."

"OK, but it's your loss," Gadget said, while flipping an egg with his third hand coming out of his hat. Gadget's top secret gadget phone started ringing. "I'd better take this." Gadget pulled up his phone antenna, then started speaking into his phone. "Hello, Chief." Gadget listened into his phone. "You're where?" Gadget started looking around, then opened the oven door, and Chief Quimby's head popped out.

"Here's your assignment," Chief Quimby said, handing a piece of paper to Inspector Gadget.

Gadget started reading the paper. "Due to a technicality, Lana Lamour being released from prison early. Expect her to exact revenge for her arrest. Stop her. This message will self-destruct." Gadget looked a bit confused. "The movie actress? She was arrested?"

"She was a MAD agent," Chief Quimby pointed out. "You stopped her two years ago."

"I did?" Gadget asked, clearly not remembering her having been a MAD agent. "I mean, I do remember her stunt double, who was pretty suspicious. You did get her, right?" Penny shook her head. "I do have a pretty good memory, after all." Gadget crumpled up the message, threw it into the oven, and closed the oven door. Soon after, there was an explosion inside the oven. "Penny, I think you left the oven on."

Penny shook her head, walked over to the oven, and opened it, and looked at the chief, charred and angry. "Have you ever considered regular paper? Maybe just burn it yourself?"

* * *

Dr. Claw was sitting in his MAD Mobile with MAD Cat, near Inspector Gadget's house, cackling, while watching Inspector Gadget in his kitchen on a monitor in his car. "And she will want revenge, won't she, MAD Cat?" Dr. Claw asked while stroking his cat, then switched the monitor to inside a prison cell, where a blonde woman and a raven-haired woman were.

"Hi Dr. Claw!" the raven-haired woman exclaimed, excited. "Did you know Lana gets out tomorrow?! Isn't that so exciting?!" Lana slapped her own face and shook her head.

"I am well aware, Agent Annie," Dr. Claw said, sounding irritated. "I would like to speak with Agent Lana."

"Ooh, of course!" Annie said, then pushed Lana toward the camera, who seemed somewhat annoyed by it all.

"Greetings, Dr. Claw," Lana said.

"You are getting out of prison tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken." Dr. Claw said.

"Yes," Lana said flatly.

"You don't sound too happy," Dr. Claw said. "You should be celebrating, that you will be able to get your revenge on Inspector Gadget!"

"You're so lucky," Annie said, somewhat pouty. "I wanted to get revenge on Inspector Gadget!"

Lana looked at Annie like she was nuts, then turned back to Dr. Claw. "Of course. It will be my pleasure."

Dr. Claw turned off the monitor, then started stroking MAD Cat once more. "Soon, MAD Cat, soon Gadget will be eliminated once and for all."

Back inside the prison cell, Annie glomped Lana. "I'm going to miss you! You've been such a great friend!"

Lana sighed. "You too." Lana tried to loosen Annie's grip a bit. "At least when you aren't annoying the hell out of me." Lana then walked over to her bed and lay down, just thinking to herself.

_Annie really is one of the sweetest people I've ever met. Why did she become a MAD agent? She's never told me, though I don't necessarily blame her. I don't like talking about why I became a MAD agent, either. Most people don't talk about it. Louise talks about it. She needed money for her dream of becoming a reporter, Dr. Claw provided it, with strings attached, and she acts like she deserves all the sympathy, like the rest of us just had lifelong dreams of becoming MAD agents, since we don't like talking about it._

_No one grows up with dreams of becoming a MAD agent. Except maybe Lenny. He's possibly an exception. Even then, I'm not sure. You grow up, and get the hand you're dealt._

* * *

"Thank goodness Lana Lamour is getting out today," Inspector Gadget said, sitting in his living room, with Penny leaning on his chair, and Brain standing nearby. "I wish I'd known she was in prison before, so I could have explained that they'd made a mistake in arresting her."

"She's a MAD agent," Penny mentioned. "She tried to kill you. Chief Quimby has reason to believe she's going to try to kill you again."

Gadget shook his head. "Penny, I know it's good to trust adults, and the police, but sometimes, even we can make mistakes. Sometimes innocent people slip through the cracks."

Penny sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Gadget said. "In fact, I plan to meet her outside the gates, to try to clear up this misunderstanding." Gadget stood up from his chair and headed toward the front door to leave. "Take care of Penny, Brain."

Penny looked to Brain. "You'd better following him, Brain. He's going to be in danger if he doesn't believe Lana's a MAD agent."

"Bow wow," Brain said, looking suspiciously at Penny.

Penny giggled. "OK, I mean even more danger than usual."

* * *

Lana had walked out of the prison gates, with Brain, disguised as a guard, beside her. A couple minutes later, Inspector Gadget arrived in the Gadgetmobile, and exited his car. "Greetings, Ms. Lamour." Gadget took Lana's hand. "I am Inspector Gadget, and I have been assigned to protect you." Brain rolled his eyes.

Lana looked confused at first, but then smiled a devious smile. "Of course," Lana said. "I do need protection. You had better take me to my home where it's nice and safe."

"Of course, right away," Gadget said. As Lana was walking to the car, Gadget hurried on over, realizing he wanted to open the door for her, but tripping before she opened the door herself. "I was going to get that for you."

"It's fine," Lana said coldly.

Gadget picked himself up off the ground, with the help of his gadget arms, rather embarrassed, and then made his way into the driver's seat. "Next stop: your place." Inspector Gadget then drove off. Brain shook his head, then hopped on a scooter and started following.


	2. Homeward Bound

**Lamour Than Meets the Eye**

**Chapter 2: Homeward Bound**

"This car is lovely," Lana said, appearing bored, as she rubbed her finger against the door of the Gadgetmobile, as Inspector Gadget himself was taking her to her house.

"Why of course," Gadget said, looking proud. "It's got all the latest features. What radio station do you like?" Gadget pressed a button on the console, which pointed a squirt gun at Lana, and shot hot coffee at her face, causing her to scream. "Well, why didn't you say you wanted coffee?" Gadget asked. "That needs to be fixed, but I know a nice little place that'll make a nice cup." Gadget looked at the car radio, looking upset. "This station doesn't seem to be coming in. I'd better try another."

"No need!" Lana shouted, somewhat panicking. "I-I like the quiet."

"Ah, I don't blame you," Gadget said. "Coming right out of prison, you're probably enjoying the pure sound of freedom."

Lana looked a bit confused before answering. "Yes, that, that must be it."

Meanwhile, Brain was following on a scooter, still in his guard disguise, when Penny contacted him.

"Brain?" Penny asked through his collar. "How is Uncle Gadget?" Brain answered in his dog way, which Penny seemed to understand. "She hasn't tried anything yet, has she?" Brain shook his head. "Well, keep an eye out. Do you know where they're going?" Brain answered in some sort of way that indicated to Penny that she was headed to her home. "All right, Brain. I'll get there as soon as I can."

Back in the Gadgetmobile, Inspector Gadget looked in his rear-view mirror, and narrowed his eyes. "Keep low. I think we're being followed by a MAD agent."

Lana looked behind them, and narrowed her eyes. "That's not a MAD agent."

Gadget shook his head. "I know your innocent to the ways of the world, but I've been dealing with MAD for years, and I know a MAD agent when I see one." Gadget pressed a button on his console, which ejected Lana from the car. "Whoops, sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Lana flew into the air, and landed on Brain, causing him to swerve. Gadget then pushed another button, sending rockets toward Lana and Brain. "Don't worry, Lana, I got the right button that time."

"Oh no," Lana said, as the rockets flew straight at her and Brain, hitting them both and charring and injuring them. "Ugh."

* * *

Dr. Claw was in his MAD Mobile, following close behind, and had just pounded MAD Cat on the head with his fist. "Blast!" Dr. Claw pressed a button on his console, and Agent Fred appeared on the monitor.

"Yeah, boss?" Fred asked.

"I want some backup at Lana's house. You will assist Agent Lana as necessary to eliminate Gadget."

"Yes, Dr. Claw," Fred said, then hit the side of his head with his own fist.

* * *

Penny arrived at Lana Lamour's house using her bicycle, looking unimpressed. "So this is the 'great actress' Lana Lamour's place." Penny looked at the peeling wall on the side of the house, touching it. "Some place."

"Hey, you!" someone had shouted. Penny turned around, and saw a big, lumbering MAD agent. Penny gasped, and hurried off, sneaking into a small hole in the wall. Fred tried to follow her, but couldn't fit.

Dick was beside him, shaking his head. "You're not going to fit no matter how hard you try." Fred ultimately gave up, and stood back up. "We're going to have to warn Lana about her, though." Fred nodded, and the two walked off.

"I knew it," Penny said, quietly, then pushed a button on her watch to contact Brain. "Brain? Are you there?"

Brain was sitting on the other end, barking something, and then Penny spoke. "There are MAD agents at Lana's house. Be careful."

Lana was still on the road, in somewhat of a daze, but also very much aware of what just happened, and smirked deviously, right before Gadget came back with the Gadgetmobile, and extended his arm to pick her up and back into the car. "Don't worry, Lana, I'm here to protect you from that MAD agent." Gadget looked at Lana and noticed she looked a bit worse for wear. "I can't believe MAD would do that to you. I know you wanted coffee, but we'd better get to your home and clean you up first." Lana slapped her own face in frustration.

* * *

"So this is it," Inspector Gadget said, as he and Lana Lamour pulled up in her driveway. "It's… um… well, it's not as nice as I thought it would've been, I mean, for a big star such as yourself."

"Thank you," Lana said, clearly annoyed and not wanting to talk about it, as she exited the car.

"Welcome back, Miss Lamour," Fred said, as he and Dick came through the entrance of the house, wearing butler suits. Lana's eye twitched and she covered her face with her hand.

"Ah, I didn't know you had servants," Gadget said. "And they've been waiting for your return all this time you were in prison. Talk about loyal!"

"Yes," Lana said, then muttered "idiots" to herself. Lana walked over to Fred and Dick. "I'm sure you two can give our esteemed guest a tour of my home."

"Of course, Miss Lamour," Fred said, as he and Dick nodded.

"Oh, yes," Dick said, lifting a finger. "We should warn you that there was a girl snooping around here before you arrived."

"Now that's not right," Gadget said. "I can't believe parents would have so little control over their children that they'd let them play on other people's property. I have to make sure your house is safe now, though, and a little girl shouldn't be too much trouble."

Lana's eyes narrowed. "Of course. Dick, could you take me to where this 'little girl' is?"

"Of course, Miss Lamour," Dick said, leading her over to the hole where Penny was last seen. "Oh little girl, you can meet a famous movie star if you come on out!"

Lana's face grew irritated, and she glared at Dick. "You didn't happen to keep a close eye on this hole, did you?"

"Of course not," Lana said, getting angry. "She's not here! Find her, and bring her to me!"

"Y-yes, Miss Lamour!" Dick said, then ran off. Lana stood there, massaging her temples. "I really do need a vacation."

* * *

"This is Miss Lamour's living room," Fred said, and handed Inspector Gadget a remote control with a wire attached to it. "What would you like to drink, sir?"

"Some water would be nice," Gadget said.

"You can sit down and enjoy some TV," Fred said, then laughed as he went into the kitchen. Fred took out a detonator from a cabinet, which was attached to the remote control. "Bye bye, inspector." Fred pushed down on the detonator, and heard an explosion, and then started laughing.

"Excuse me," Gadget said. I didn't want to watch TV, rots the brain and all, so I went to look at the books, and the remote control suddenly exploded." Gadget chuckled. "Good thing I didn't have much interest in watching TV."

"Yes," Fred said, gnashing his teeth. "It's quite lucky." Fred took out a couple of glasses of water, and held one of them to Inspector Gadget. "Here's your water."

"Thank you," Inspector Gadget said, then used his gadget arm to reach the far glass, and drink it quickly, then put the glass down. "That was refreshing."

"That was my water!" Fred complained, and held up the other glass. "You were supposed to drink this one."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gadget said, then held the glass to Fred's mouth, forcing it down his throat. "You can have mine." Fred quickly fainted, and Gadget looked down at him, puzzled. "Hmm, guess he was tired. Well, he had been working hard."

* * *

Lana looked pretty pissed while looking around outside her house, upon hearing the explosion from inside. "That's going to be expensive to replace." Lana was creeping around, when she heard something.

"Uncle Gadget's inside," Penny said to Brain, still in his guard disguise. "Lana Lamour and two other MAD agents are here, and trying to kill him. You have to protect him!" Brain saluted, then hurried on inside. "I heard that explosion. I hope Uncle's OK."

Penny was quickly grabbed by a red glove, and quickly tied up, and dragged off by Lana, looking like she was struggling. "How do the other agents make this look so easy?"


	3. Penny for Your Thoughts

**Lamour Than Meets the Eye**

**Chapter 3: Penny for Your Thoughts**

Dick walked into the house, and looking surprised at seeing Fred unconscious, and Inspector Gadget putting a pillow under Fred's head.

"If you were tired, you should've gone to the sofa first," Gadget said.

Dick looked annoyed. "Inspector, I think you should wait in Miss Lamour's personal bedroom."

Gadget blushed. "I couldn't do that. That wouldn't be proper."

Dick rolled his eyes. "It's not that. But Miss Lamour, you see, she has a creak in her bed. Yes, that's it, a creak, and she needs you to fix it."

Gadget looked a little confused. "Shouldn't you be the one taking care of that? I mean, I wouldn't want to take your job."

Dick started sweating a little. "Um, yes, but I… um… wanted a second opinion. Yes, a second opinion."

"Ah," Gadget said confidently. "Smart thinking, my good man."

Dick sighed in relief. "I'll show you the way."

* * *

Dr. Claw was parked outside of Lana's house, trying to contact her. "Agent Lamour, sign in." Dr. Claw sounded somewhat impatient. "Agent Lamour!" MAD Cat looked up at Dr. Claw, and scurried away quickly, right before Claw's fist pounded the spot MAD Cat had been just moments ago. MAD Cat wiped his forehead in relief. "Agent Lamour! Come in Agent Lamour!" Dr. Claw bellowed.

* * *

Inspector Gadget looked puzzled at the rather plain bed. "I'd have expected it to be fancier."

"She's been away for a while," Dick said, sounding unsure of himself. "She had trouble affording a nicer bed."

"That makes sense." Gadget shook one of the bedposts lightly. "It seems in pretty good shape."

"Well, it was coming from under the bed," Dick said. "Maybe you should get underneath the bed and check it out."

Gadget nodded. "Right. I'll find the problem." Gadget slid himself underneath the bed, lying on his back. "Go go gadget flashlight." A light could be seen under the bed, and tapping could be heard. "It seems all right. I'll look a little more for the problem."

Brain entered the room at that moment, wearing a butler suit, and spotted Gadget under the bed, and Dick, grabbing a nearby axe, and was walking over to a rope. Attached was a huge concrete slab, dangling precariously over the bed. "Bye bye Inspector Gadget." Dick cut the rope, and the concrete slab started falling.

Brain yelped, then slid under the bed, pushing Gadget out of the other side, while taking the hit himself. Dick looked visibly upset upon seeing Gadget safe.

"You were right," Gadget said, picking himself up from the floor, and dusting off his trench coat. "There's the problem!" Gadget exclaimed, looking proud of himself. "This block of concrete must have been causing the bed to creak."

Dick's eye was twitching. "Inspector-"

"Don't worry, my good man, this is easy to fix. Go go gadget arms!" Gadget's arms extended to put his hands beneath the concrete, and flipped it off the bed. And onto Dick, who panicked for the slight moment he realized what was about to happen. "There," Gadget said, dusting his hands. "It's all better now!" Gadget looked around, confused to find no one there. "Hmm, I guess he went to tell Lana that her bed's been fixed. I'll just wait here for her to return." Gadget suddenly blushed. "Err, actually, this is a bit inappropriate. I think I'll wait in the living room."

* * *

"Agent Lamour!" Dr. Claw shouted to his monitor inside the MAD Mobile. MAD Cat was nervously peeking out from the floor in front of his seat. Dr. Claw slammed on his console, bringing up Fred, who was still unconscious. "Agent Fred!" Dr. Claw shouted, slamming his fist on the monitor, instantly startling Fred awake.

"Wha, yeah, boss?" Fred asked.

"Where is Gadget?!"

Fred looked nervous, and started playing with his fingers. "I don't know."

"Where is Lana?!"

"Um, well, I don't really know that either." Fred cringed, almost as if expecting Dr. Claw to whack him from the other side of the monitor.

"Find her, and eliminate Gadget, **now!**" Dr. Claw slammed his fist against the monitor again, turning it off.

* * *

Lana walked into a small, dark room with Penny, then put her down and released the gag from Penny's mouth, then turned on a small lamp.

"You won't get away with this!" Penny shouted, trying to wiggle free, but couldn't.

"I don't intend to." Lana looked down at Penny, who looked a bit confused, and Lana sighed, then crouched down to get closer to Penny, and spoke quietly. "I need your help."

Penny looked angry. "I'd never help you!"

"Please quiet down," Lana said, looking a bit nervous. "I don't want Dr. Claw to hear you." Penny looked confused again. "Dr. Claw has cameras everywhere, you know. He does not have any in this shed, though." Penny continued struggling to get free. "I'm not going to hurt you, OK?"

"You tied me up!" Penny shouted.

Lana sighed. "I'm sorry. I needed your help, and I did not think you'd help willingly."

"Of course not!" Penny yelled. "Help! Help, somebody!"

"_Please _quiet down," Lana said nervously. "I know I shouldn't be out of prison, and I probably don't deserve a second chance, but I am sincere. I do not want to go back to that horrid place. I do not want to hurt your… father?"

Penny looked angry, but answered anyway. "Uncle."

"I do not want to hurt your uncle. I do not have a choice, though. Dr. Claw does not really like having his agents leave MAD. He has a way to make such people disappear."

Penny didn't say anything, but she did look like she was thinking her words over.

"I really need your help, to escape MAD." Lana started untying Penny. "Please help me."

"Why didn't you go to my Uncle Gadget for help?" Penny asked.

Lana smiled nervously. "Well… it's, well… I… I just thought you might be of more help to me."

Penny seemed to know what Lana was avoiding saying. "I'll help. But you had **better **not hurt my uncle, dog, or anyone else." Penny glared pure death at Lana.

"I don't know how to do that," Lana said. "Dr. Claw expects me to kill your uncle, and he is not going to like it if I refuse to do that."

Penny looked to Lana. "May I ask why you became a MAD agent, anyway?"

Lana was startled by the question, and looked nervous. "Money! Good agents get a huge paycheck!" Penny didn't look like she was believing it, but she decided to drop the question. "You're the girl Felix tried to kill, aren't you?" Penny looked at Lana suspiciously. "You might remember him as my director. Not really sure why he did that. I mean, annoying snooping kid or not, you are just a kid."

Penny rolled her eyes. "I don't remember you stopping him."

"It wasn't my place." Lana sighed. "Look, let's just say if you ever have what looks like a golden opportunity to join MAD, don't do it. You seem like a smart kid, though. Apparently a lot of other agents have had run ins with you, and I hope you don't mind me saying it, but you seem to be smarter than your uncle. I would really appreciate your help in getting me out of MAD."

Penny blushed a bit, but quickly put back on a serious expression on her face. "I can help, but you'll regret it if you're lying to me."

"Thank you," Lana said, with a slight smile on her face. "I'll check on your uncle, and be right back. I did hear an explosion, but if I know anything about your uncle, he's probably just fine." Lana started to untie Penny. "I'm hoping this can help me to earn your trust. I just ask that you please stay here until my return. You'll be safe here. Or relatively safe… the other agents should have no reason to come in here."

Penny nodded, and Lana then left. Penny then pushed a button on her watch to reach Brain, who was in something of a daze, climbing out from beneath a broken bed. "Brain? Is Uncle Gadget OK?" Brain said something while nodding his head. "Good. Lana's up to something, and she's headed your way, so be careful."


End file.
